Digimon Links
|designer= |engine= |version= |released=(JA:) March 24, 2016 , September 2015 issue. (NA:) October 3, 2017 |genre= |modes= |ratings= |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} is a role-playing video game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment released at March 24, 2016 in Japan for . The global version was released on October 3, 2017. Gameplay Digimon Links takes elements from many different genres, namely RPGs. There is a multi layered leveling system, which unlike most Digimon games, requires you to level each stage to its max, in order to Digivolve, then when a mega is at maximum level, the option to "Awaken" the Digimon is available by fusing it with another mega, which then converts the base Digimon into a Digi-egg at +1, and the process begins anew. Its possible to awaken a Digimon to +4 in the most current version. There is a hub world, called the farm, where you access most things. You can rearrange your buildings & accessories, & at higher quest completion levels, unlock new accessories. Your current 3 active Digimon appear on the farm & interact with you if you poke them, which also builds the friendship stat, once a day. You can harvest your meat farm, which produces 1 meat per minute & is aid in training & leveling up digimon. You can enhance your digimons stats through the use of chips of varying levels. If you recieve a digimon with a strong "Legacy Skill", once at its current max level, it can be sacrificed to another digimon (For example a mega youre building) to pass on the move from the first digimon to the second. You can also sacrifice digimon to one another to change your resistances, strengthen them, & if a high enough level digimon is sacrificed, even raise your luck stat. You can enlist yourself into various quests, be it solo or cooperative play. Advent quests pertain to a specific set of digimon, & usually involve the act of trying to acquire "Digivolution Fuel", Needed to digivolve your partners at various levels, & "Data Fragments" of various mega level digimon, that when enough is aquired, can be used to digivolve a maxed level partner ultimate stage digimon to that specific mega. In the beginning of the game there are beginner Advent Quests, which give you a crash course on the game mechanics, & provide Data Fragments for mega digimon not normally readily available. Upon completion however, these Quests disappear permently. Daily Quests are a mechanic whereby every day for 24 hours an element is specified, & quests in that line can be done, in an attempt to train, or gather item drops of Digivolution Fuel. After the 24 hour period has passed, that element line locks & a new one opens. However any day can be unlocked for 30 minutes at a time for 5 digi stones. Next are normal Quests, these consist of all manner of digimon & elements, over 15 tiers of levels currently, each taking on different enemies, & the appearance of the digiworld those enemies would appear in at the background of that stage. Everything from Digivolution Fuel to Data Fragments can be collected here, & even after full completion the stages do not disappear & can be retried with sufficient stamina. Your stamina can currently max out at 100, & meat production at 200. Obtainable Digimon There are 259 obtainable Digimon in the game. Release It was originally announced for a 2015 release'' '', September 2015 issue., but was later delayed to 2016. It was finally released in Japan on March 24, 2016 & worldwide on October 3, 2017. About a month before the games global release, it was announced that the game would be released in multiple languages, including: English, Korean, & traditional Chinese. Thus far the game has been well received, garnering a 4.6 out of 5 on Google Play, & 3.8 out of 5 on Facebook. Preview Digimon Adventure Fes. 2015 teaser= |-| PV1= |-| PV2= |-| PV3= |-| Tokuban Adventure PV= |-| External links *Bandai Namco Entertainment Official Site *Digimon Game Twitter Notes and references Category:Games Category:2015 Video Games Category:Smartphone Games